campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Amu Hinamori
Appearance Amu has brown and black hair that can change usually (It was a gift). Amu appears annyoed sometimes so when people come close to her she just dosen't really care. She has pale skin and brown eyes her hair are usually in braids or just down. Personality Amu can be lazy when she's tired and she is nice and friendly. She usually loves to be lively but now she just likes to hang out in the beach normally she would be sweet when she first meets people. She also loves to do ballet. History Kazuto met Izanami in a library. She was reading and Kazuto was reading too. She sat next to him and they began to chat for a few hours. Later they fell in love and had Amu. Izanami gave him the camp adress and told him that she was a goddess. She left him but he nodded and just took care of Amu. Amu was the girl who would beat people up when she was 12. Everyone called her the 'Cool and spicy girl' when she beated up the boys who'd say that. Amu had friends and she wasn't the most perfect girl. In math class she fell asleep since she was bored and she got detention. Most of the times she would sleep in any class which was boring. When she was 14 she fractured her arm and went into the hospital looking normal she looked perfectly fine and she had to wear the cast for 6 months. Just when she met a gang called Sankaku Kankei she joined them as there leader. She met a guy called Ikuto and fell in love with him but he was with a girl Utau. Her father died just when she joined the gang since he had a heart-attack. The gang had money since one of them Utau was a singer but Amu turned into a young fashion model. One of the boys called Ryo was not talkative but he was hot-tempered. When a demigod popped up she told all six of them to come to camp quickly. All of them felt like monsters were coming so they ran and took a bus to camp. Amu was claimed by Izanami. Powers Offensive #Children of Izanami are able to summon one dead person from Yomi to attack for them. The dead person will disappear when destroyed or dismissed. #Children of Izanami are able to freeze someone in their tracks, inflicting pain on their bodies for a short period of time. Defensive #Children of Izanami are able to create a shield that turns anything that passes through it intangible, except humans. It feeds on the energy of the child to keep itself there. #Children of Izanami are able to weaken enemies by breathing weakening air on them for a short period of time. Passive #Children of Izanami are stronger when the surroundings is dying or completely dead. #Children of Izanami have higher chances of surviving a death match or battle. Supplementary #Children of Izanami are able to summon, command or talk to the dead for a multitude of purposes. #Children of Izanami are able to freeze animate objects in their place for a short period of time. Counsellor Only #The counsellor is able to open Yomi and release an army full of dead people clad in armor that can be brought back to battle when destroyed. But to bring them back drains the user moderately. Traits #Children of Izanami have very lesser life than children of Izanagi which is to say, they are lazy and sleepy most of the time. Anthem Relationships Senkaku Kankei When she created it she ask Ikuto and Utau to join first but sooner three others came along. As she eventually got close to them they were sort of like a family. But she fell for Ikuto. It was an accident, Utau never founded out but Ikuto started to fall for her too. The whole gang turned into two love triangles fighting over for someone. Just one day she accidently kissed Ikuto. She didn't mean too but she just did. As the other love triangle it was Naru, Ryo and Sasuke. Ryo fell for Naru and so did Sasuke so they fought over her but Naru liked Ryo. Zumi.jpg|Amu Hinarmori, Leader of the gang 99.jpeg|Naru Mashiro, The nerdy and mysterious one Individualshot10.jpg|Ikuto Uchida, The serious one RyoSasaki2.jpg|Ryo Sasaki, The mature and kind one 5965922432 6e06fb3765 z large.jpg|Utau Hoshini, The bossy, musical and sensitive one Tumblr m2ale4IRbg1rtnbp2o1 400.jpg|Sasukek Suzuki, Annoying (Too Amu), hyper and party animal one Category:Female Category:Head Counsellors Category:Born in 1995 Category:Born in February Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Japanese